


We Own the Sky

by Flamebyrd



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second later, she realises that the entire team appears to have gained wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Own the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultiate/gifts).



> Owing to a reading comprehension fail, I offered to write wingfic drabbles on request. This... is considerably longer than a drabble. Title by M83.

Teyla steps through the Stargate and heads right, feeling the rest of her team take up positions to form a half-moon in front of the wormhole. Her first thought is that the sky is very blue. Her second is that there is an awful lot of sky, and to wonder where the rest of the ground is.

Behind her, she hears a little high-pitched shriek and turns. Her body moves strangely heavily, and there is something large and brown blocking her vision.

A second later, she realises that the entire team appears to have gained wings.

"Well," drawls John. "This is new."

Rodney is spluttering incoherently. Teyla listens to him with half an ear while she joins Ronon in scoping out the rest of their floating island. It's barely larger than a house, covered in soft green grass speckled with little white flowers. Rodney yells something after her as she crawls to the edge and looks over. Below her, she can only see clouds.

Teyla shuffles back away from the edge and attempts to stand up. She wobbles precariously, unused to the weight of the wings on her back, until Ronon offers her a hand.

John has a pair of binoculars out and is studying the sky above them.

Rodney is still muttering to himself. "It must be like the language device built into the Stargate, wings are obviously necessary for survival on this world, so it gave us wings. Perfectly logical." He sounds calm, but he is looking a little wild around the eyes.

"There's another floating island out there," says John. "I count at least five, in fact." He flaps his wings a couple of times hopefully. "Do you think we can fly there with these?" Rodney is making abortive gestures and strangled noises.

Teyla closes her eyes and thinks about the shape of her wings, stretching her new muscles and testing their limits. "Yes," she says in surprise. "I think we can." Ronon agrees, and says so.

"So I suppose you want to be the first to try it, then!" snaps Rodney.

Teyla opens her mouth to gently explain her reasoning, but Ronon answers by launching himself off the island.

For a brief, terrifying second Teyla thinks they were wrong, then Ronon reappears from below the level of the island, soaring above them for a few moments before landing on the island next to Teyla with a soft thud. He seems pleased with himself.

"How did you do that? Is it hard?" John looks like he's attempting to suppress his excitement. He is not very successful.

Ronon just shrugs, his feathers rustling a bit with the movement. "Your body knows what to do. You just have to trust it."

"I will join you in flight," Teyla tells John.

Rodney mutters something about how now they will lose two team members, not just one, but John just smiles at her.

John stands at the edge. "One, two, three..."

Teyla launches herself into the blue, and flies.


End file.
